The New SOS Brigade
by StudentofDust
Summary: Lame title, I know, but I assure you- the story is much better. Slight AU for both series, not-so-slight shoujo-ai throughout, mostly in the ChiyoxOsaka and TomoxYomi veins. Rated for weirdness. HaruhixKyon in later chapters. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Interesting concept, you think?**

* * *

By all accounts, this particular school day started out just as normally as all the rest had. Students crowded the hallways, chatting animatedly with their friends, swapping notes they had written to each other in class or over the previous night, and just generally trying to avoid entering their homeroom classes, for as long as they could possibly manage- without being late, of course.

Inside one classroom, though, all of the seats were already filled with students, though not all were eager to learn: only a few even had their books out on their desks. Some had their heads down on their desks, trying in vain to catch up on the sleep they somehow missed out on while at home.

And inevitably, spirits were mixed, for one simple reason.

It was Wednesday.

"Three more days…" Tomo moaned into her jacket, which she was using as a makeshift pillow. "Three miserable days left…"

"Until what?" asked Chiyo-chan, her already active curiosity piqued even further.

Tomo looked over at Chiyo-chan, as though she'd asked her the capital of Vietnam. "The weekend, duh…"

"Why are you so excited about the weekend, Tomo-chan?" asked Osaka. "There isn't even anything special going on…"

"_Exactly_!!!" Tomo exclaimed. "During the school week, there's just so much stuff going on, there practically isn't even time to think. The weekend, on the other hand… We have no obligations to anyone. It's ours to use as we want."

As much as they hated to admit it, Tomo _did_ have a point.

"It's not _that_ far away…" remarked Chiyo-chan. "Just a few days."

"It's still too long…" muttered Tomo.

Naturally, everyone ignored her.

"I kind of see where Tomo is coming from," Sakaki said. "It'd be much easier to make it through the week if something _interesting_ actually happened every once in awhile…"

No one had any arguments about that.

Just then, Yukari-sensei stepped into the room and shut the door, She had a dour look on her face, like something had sapped all the life out of it.

"I hate Wednesdays…" Yukari announced. "They're always so… _boring_…"

"Wasn't that what we were _just_ talking about?" Tomo asked sarcastically.

Yukari heard her, but was too lazy to really do anything about it. So she settled for simply slumping down into her chair.

She took out her roll book, and was about to start calling out roll, when there was a knock at the door. Yukari went over to the door and opened it, and found one of the assistant principals standing there.

"Kojiro-sensei?" Yukari said in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

The assistant principal addressed both Yukari-sensei and the entire class. "You all will be having a new student transfer into your class tomorrow."

"_Another_ one?!" came Tomo's voice from the back.

One look from the assistant principal silenced Tomo, before she could say anything else.

Yukari looked at their visitor. "Why didn't the principal just tell me this morning, during the daily staff meeting?"

"He forgot," was all he said.

Pretty much everyone who met Kojiro-sensei knew, he never had been one for many words.

Yukari simply shrugged and said, "Alright, we'll be ready for him tomorrow."

"It's a she," was all the principal said before he turned around and walked away.

Yukari sighed, and turned back to the class.

"Now I'm going to have another one of you brats to deal with…" she murmured. Everyone heard her, of course, and no one paid her any attention- except Osaka, who seemed to hang on Yukari-sensei's every word, anyways.

She shook her head and turned to the board. "But that's not 'til tomorrow. Today, we will begin studying advanced sentence structure."

Some students protested, but that didn't stop her- she just started teaching, anyways.

**Later That Evening**

The winter night was cold, but no sign of snow was anywhere. And since all the Azu-Friends had nothing else better to do, all of them were at Chiyo-chan's house, snuggled near the fire.

Solely for warmth, of course.

"What do you think the new girl's going to be like?" asked Chiyo-chan, who had her head resting against Osaka's crossed legs, using them as a makeshift pillow.

Yomi snickered. "How'd I know this topic would eventually come up?"

"Because that topic always somehow comes up before we get another new transfer student," replied Tomo, "whether that new kid is actually transferring into our class or not." Like Yomi, Tomo had found a spot leaning up against the bottom of the couch. The pair's hands were dangerously close to touching, though just far enough apart as to not arouse questions from the other two girls in the room.

Not that they need have worried- Osaka and Chiyo-chan were more focused on each other than on Yomi or Tomo.

"I've heard a few rumors," said Osaka, speaking for the first time in this conversation. Osaka began lightly stroking Chiyo-chan's hair, and Chiyo-chan closed her eyes blissfully, smiling a deeply contented smile.

This captured Tomo's attention. "Rumors, like what?"

"Well…" Osaka began, "an old friend of mine called me the other day, and we got to talking. And she was talking about this really weird girl that goes to her school. Maybe that's her…"

That wasn't really a rumor at all, but they ran with it, anyways.

"What's her name?"

"My friend, or the new girl?"

"Your friend."

"Oh, her name's Kana. It's short for Kanako."

"Which school do they go to?"

Osaka thought for a second, then irritably shook her head. "I can't remember offhand. But anyways… she told me her friend was really superstitious, and that she spends all of her free time looking for weird stuff, like aliens or time-travelers from the future."

"Weird is right," put in Yomi.

"Off subject," said Tomo, "what time is it?"

Osaka looked at her watch. "Eleven-thirty," she replied.

Yomi unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. "We should get some sleep…"

Osaka and Tomo agreed; Chiyo-chan would have, as well, had she not already fallen asleep while the others were in conversation.

Less than fifteen minutes later, all four were soundly asleep. Yomi had commandeered the couch, and Tomo had chosen to lay on the floor just near the couch; the pair had their hands tightly clasped together- Yomi reaching down, Tomo reaching up- never wanting to accidentally let go.

Chiyo-chan and Osaka, though, shared a much more intimate position. Osaka was pressed up tightly against Chiyo-chan's back, her arm wrapped tightly around her one true love. Chiyo-chan had her arm resting atop Osaka's arm, their fingers softly intertwined.

No matter how weird things would possibly get in the near future, for now…

Peace reigned, and they were content to simply let it stay that way.

* * *

**Yup, that's the first chapter. Hope this looks like a story you'll want to see through to the end. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but hopefully not too boringly long…**

**I hope to have chapter two up soon, so keep on the look-out for it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, ladies and germs… To be honest with you, I hadn't thought much about this story very much since I wrote the first chapter. But, thanks to my very good friend **_**Chiyo and Osaka Fan**_**, my interest in updating this story was rekindled. And so now, I'm back at it again.**

**(I haven't quite figured out whether Mikuru or Yuki will be in the story yet, maybe in later chapters. This story was intended to focus on Haruhi, and the impact that she would make on the Azu-Girls and their class.)**

**So as always, read and enjoy!!!**

* * *

As dawn came to the small town, children all over were getting ready for school- taking showers, eating breakfasts, kissing their mothers goodbye as they stepped onto their school buses…

There were, though, some who had not yet woken up fully.

Osaka yawned as she stretched her tired limbs; holding on to Chiyo-chan the whole night had caused her arms to get some pretty nasty cramps in them, and she gently massaged her arms, trying to get the pain out of them. She had to admit to herself, though: it was worth it.

Soon, Chiyo-chan woke up and smiled at Osaka, remembering the night before. Not long after, Yomi also arose, looking far from completely awake, herself.

Which only left Tomo still asleep.

Yomi smiled, and Osaka and Chiyo-chan instinctually knew what she was going to do. Though they didn't like it, they were going to let her do it, anyways.

Silently, Yomi crept over to where Tomo was, and grabbed the sleeping bag that was underneath her. As soon as she did so, though, a soft voice came seemingly out of nowhere:

"I'm awake, you know…"

Yomi smiled. "So?" With one motion, she flipped the sleeping bag over, sending Tomo crashing face-first onto the floor.

"I said I was awake!" Tomo said, angrily.

Yomi just simply laughed. "I know. I just wanted to do it, anyways."

Chiyo-chan could tell that something was going to happen without her intervention, so she spoke up: "Um, guys… shouldn't we be getting ready for school?"

Tomo checked her watch. "Oh crap, you're right!!"

In a moment, they were all dressed, and running out the door.

---

It took them awhile to get to school, seeing as practically none of them were close to being awake (Osaka was slowly becoming cognizant, though probably not smarter, _per se_). Eventually, though, they all made it.

They slid into their seats, just as the bell rang.

"Phew," Osaka said, brushing sweat from her eyebrows, "we made it."

"I know," Chiyo-chan replied, still a bit out of breath. "It's a good thing, too."

"Why is that?" Osaka asked.

"Because Yukari-sensei asked me to come up here and officially welcome the new student to the class."

Osaka looked a bit offended. "She's _my_ friend; why didn't she ask _me_ to do it?"

"'Cause she thought you'd screw it up?" suggested Tomo.

Again, Chiyo-chan had to do something to prevent a fight, so she said to Osaka, "I bet she just didn't know that you two knew each other."

Calming down rather quickly, Osaka turned to Chiyo-chan. "Well, we don't really know each other all that well. We've only met once, and talked on the phone a few other times."

Tomo was about to pipe up with something, when the door flew open.

"Dammit!" Yukari said as she stepped into the room. "I'm late, aren't I?"

_Shouldn't she already know that…?_

"Yes, you are," replied one of the other students.

"Shut up!" replied Yukari. "Who asked you?"

_You just did…_

"Anyways," she said, slumping down into her seat, "that brat is supposed to be coming in today, isn't she?"

The class was a bit shocked at this. _She hasn't even met the new girl yet; how can she be calling her a brat?_

"Yes," replied Chiyo-chan, "she is."

Just then, Osaka's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out and flipped it open, reading the text message.

"Who is it?" Tomo asked, curious.

"Kana-chan," Osaka replied. "Just saying that-"

"What are you talking about, back there?" Yukari asked, hovering right over Osaka's desk.

"Just telling Tomo that the new girl will be here in a few minutes."

An excited murmur rose throughout the classroom; it was always an interesting thing when a new transfer student came into the class.

"Yukari-sensei," came a voice from the back, "what is this girl like?"

Yukari glared at the person who had asked. "How the hell should I know; I haven't met her yet."

The student was about to retort, when a knock came from the door. Yukari motioned for Chiyo-chan to take her place; when she had done so, Yukari nodded, and Chiyo-chan opened up the door.

The new student stepped into the classroom, smiling broadly. Her brown hair shone brightly in the classroom's lighting, and her orange hair band only served to accent this feature.

"Hi!" she said, waving at everyone. "My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. It's great to meet you all!"

"Hello," Chiyo-chan said, causing Haruhi to look over at her. "I'm Mihama Chiyo, but you can just call me Chiyo-chan."

"Aaw, aren't you cute?" Haruhi said, causing Chiyo-chan to blush slightly, and Osaka to adopt a stony look on her face.

That all changed with Haruhi's next comment: "You being so short and all…"

Chiyo's face screwed up into a pout, while a collective sweat-drop appeared on the heads of her classmates. Even Yukari-sensei shook her head slightly.

_Well, at least she's making an impression…_

Yukari pointed to an empty seat, in the back of the room. "You can sit there for now, Haruhi, until we can find a more permanent seat for you." Haruhi went to the back of the room, and Chiyo-chan closed the door, returning to her seat.

Addressing Haruhi, Yukari said, "I would ask you to tell us a bit more about yourself, but I doubt that these people-" here, she swept her hand across the room- "would be interested in something like that. 'Cause it's not English, you know."

The class was about to protest, but one look from Yukari silenced them all.

With that taken care of, Yukari began her lesson, and the class once again sunk into torpor.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to end this one here. I didn't want to put too much into this one chapter. Don't worry- next time, Haruhi is going to do something big. (For a hint, see the title of the story.)**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, this is the grand sum of chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

The bell rang shrilly, waking the class up out of their sleepiness. Almost simultaneously, the class members were wide awake and ready to go- and not to their next class, either.

For it was the grand and glorious time of the day that everyone lovingly referred to as...

Lunch.

The cafeteria was only momentarily quiet, as the stampeding hordes of kids rushed their way to all the goodness they could eat. The lunch ladies knew this quiet was not to last, that it was all just the calm before the storm.

And man, was this storm heavy.

Footsteps approached heavily, and a collective bead of sweat formed on their faces, as they dreaded what kind of catastrophe might happen today.

Catastrophes, of course, were very few and far between. Then again, the school didn't have a student like Haruhi running around their halls before, either.

Though, how could they have known?

With a great and mighty thud, the first of the cafeteria doors hit the wall they were attached to, and the stampede began, the students only slowing down just long enough to pay their lunch money before heading for all the grease their delicate stomachs could handle.

"I'll save our usual spot," Yomi said, breaking away from the usual pack. Tomo tried to continue to hold tightly onto Yomi's hand, as she'd done since class let out, but Yomi tugged it away and headed out to their usual table.

Tomo looked much more sad than she should have, at this.

Rice and beans, curry noodles with shrimp and chicken broth, PB&J sandwiches- the foods that everyone got was as varied as the student body itself. Naturally, Osaka went for the _oni-giri_, Chiyo opted for a new stir-fry concoction that the others had already tried and hated, and Haruhi....

Well, she was odd.

She came to their table with what appeared to be some kind of meat byproduct stuffed in between two slices of what could maybe pass for bread- in a third world country, that is. And, naturally, it had cheese stuffed in there as well, just to give it some semblance of flavor.

"What is that?" Tomo asked.

"Meatloaf," Haruhi replied. "Never had it before?"

"Sure, and I love it," Osaka replied. "Just not from here. I don't think that's even meat. It looks more like it was made of napkins or something..."** (Author's Note: If you don't get the odd reference, watch the ****Invader Zim**** episode "Germs"...)**

"Oh it can't be that bad..." Haruhi countered. She lifted the sandwich to her lips and took a good sizable bite. After a few chews, she smiled.

"Hey, this is actually really good!" she declared, biting into the sandwich again. Tomo and Yomi simultaneously rolled their eyes, while Osaka made a semi-silent gagging noise. She normally would have made it a bit louder than what she did, but she'd actually kind of come to respect Haruhi a bit, in the few hours they'd known each other.

She was different, no doubt, but then so was Osaka. Birds of a feather, as they say.

Haruhi stopped chewing for a moment, then swallowed. "Looks can be deceiving, eh?"

No one could quite tell where that had come from, so they just opted to stay silent.

"Like me," she continued. "You can't tell much of anything about me, just by looking at me. I could be a space alien, and you would never tell."

"This chick's weird..." Tomo muttered, and Yomi aimed a swift kick at her shins for it. A moment later, Tomo quietly yelped and reached down to rub her shin; apparently, Yomi's aim had been true.

Then again, it usually was.

All was quiet for a few minutes, as everyone ate, then Haruhi spoke up again: "Hey what kind of clubs do you all have here on campus?"

"All kinds," Chiyo replied. "There's an astronomy club, a tea party club, a soccer club, basketball-"

"Boring..." Haruhi interrupted, flipping a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Now: what does it take for someone to start their own club."

"It really just depends on two things: How eager the administration is to have this new club on campus, and how much money they have to allocate to fund the group. If one or both of those things aren't there, then the club's a no-go."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Are there any unofficial clubs on campus?"

"Like ones that aren't directly sanctioned by the school?"

The mischievous gleam in Haruhi's eye told everyone that Osaka's answer had been off by a bit. "No," Haruhi replied, "more like one that the school doesn't even know exists. Like one that only the club president could admit members into, and he or she would have total discretion over which members got in or not."

They all looked at each other; of course, such an idea was absurd. The initial notion of school clubs was to allow any and all to join them, and Chiyo pointed this out.

"So there isn't one? Good. Well, I want to make the first one."

"You?"

"Yeah. See, back at the school that I used to attend, I had this little club going on, called the S.O.S. Brigade. I'll save the full name for later; it's really long and I'm too lazy to say it right now. But the main purpose of the club was to stop people from being bored. If they were bored, they could join."

"What did you all do?" Osaka asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Anything we wanted to, really. Mostly looking for supernatural stuff-"

"Wait..." Tomo interrupted. "Did you just seriously say 'supernatural'? Like, aliens and stuff?"

"Well, not just aliens. Psychics, time-travelers- really, anything along those lines."

The group was stunned into silence; did she really just say all that?

Chiyo was about to speak, when the bell rang to send them back to class.

"You don't have to give me your answer now," Haruhi said, standing. "Just tell me when you've made up your mind. You all are the first invitees."

Haruhi walked away, leaving the group sitting in wonder. _What... on earth... did we get ourselves into...?  
_**  
Yep, that's all for now. Hope you liked it, and hope you won't have to wait too long for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I have utterly neglected my story-updating duties... This time, for more than a year... But just to assure you that I haven't died/fallen off the face of the planet, here's an update for you.

* * *

**

The doors of the school burst open as the students rushed out of the stone-hewn halls, the last remnants of the bell ringing around them. The buses were neatly lined up outside the school, doors open, waiting to accept the eager students.

There was one group of friends, though, who sat outside, in the shade of course, discussing the weird conversation that they had had during their lunch hour.

"What was up with that girl?" Yomi asked. She had her head laying down on Tomo's lap.

"I kind of like her," Osaka replied. She had her legs crossed underneath her, looking around to see Chiyo-chan when she exited the building. Chiyo had to stay behind in math class to ask the teacher a few questions.

"Why?" Tomo replied. "She's really weird."

"So am I," Osaka said. "And yet you put up with me."

"Well you're Osaka. That's different. You're cool-weird. She's just weird-weird."

Osaka looked at Tomo askew. "How can you say that? We just met her today..."

Tomo had to admit, Osaka had a point.

"Regardless, she still said some pretty weird stuff. What on earth possessed her to talk like that...? All that talk about aliens and time-travelers and stuff..."

Chiyo-chan exited the building, stuffing one last paper into her satchel. She looked over at Osaka, who waved her over to where they were sitting. Once Chiyo got over there, she sat down next to Osaka and rested her head on Osaka's shoulder.

"It's been a long day..." Chiyo lamented. "And I ran into Haruhi-san in there..."

This perked up their attentions. "What did she say?" Yomi asked.

"Oh she just asked if we had made a decision on whether or not we were going to join the club."

"What did you tell her?" Tomo asked.

"That we needed a bit more time to think about it. She seemed to understand. She said she didn't expect us to understand it all, right away."

"She expects us to understand it, at all...?"

Just then, they heard a shout from the other side of the quad: "Hey, guys!"

Haruhi came into view, almost sprinting towards them. "Hey, I'm glad you all are still here!"

"Why?" Osaka asked.

"I wanted to see if you all had decided to join the club."

They all looked at Chiyo-chan, but she gave the most imperceptible of shrugs. She had just as much idea of what was going on, as the rest of them did.

"Not yet," Tomo answered. "It's a bit much to take in."

Haruhi laughed. "That's just what I told Chihuahua here."

Tomo had to stifle a laugh; she remembered when she called Chiyo that, and was surprised that Haruhi had come up with the same nickname, completely separate from Tomo.

Chiyo was about to speak up, when Osaka said, "When is the club meeting?"

Haruhi looked a bit nonplussed. "I... haven't thought of that yet. Is there any place _to_ meet...?"

Osaka thought for a moment, then replied, "There's that room at the end of Science Wing B that no one ever uses. That's been used by a few clubs over the years. We could meet there..."

Haruhi was about to respond, when she caught what Osaka had said.

"You just said 'we' could meet. Does that mean you're joining the club?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what's the worst that could happen from it?"

"Well, the world could end. I mean, it's happened before. Luckily, Kyon-kun was able to right it before it became permanent-"

"Who?"

Haruhi remembered she was in a new place. "Oh, Kyon. He's my boyfriend back home. He's in the S.O.S. Club back there, too."

This was a major revelation to them. They couldn't see Haruhi having a boyfriend at all, but they just let it slide.

"So Ayumu is joining, good. Anyone else?"

"If Osaka is joining, I am too," Chiyo-chan responded.

Haruhi pointed at Chiyo and Osaka. "Are you two like, dating or something?"

Both of them blushed at this; aside from the rest of their core group, they'd never admitted it to anyone else before.

"Yeah, we are," Osaka replied after a moment.

"It's okay, I really don't care about that sort of thing. If you two are meant to be with each other, who cares about something as trivial as gender?

"Anyways, so we've got Ayumu and Chiyo definitely joining, and everyone else as a a maybe? That's fine, I can just get back with you later."

Tomo turned to Yomi. "What about you?"

Yomi shrugged. "I'm not sure y- Hey, she's gone!"

Sure enough, Haruhi had completely disappeared from sight.

"How did she do that? It's not like she's Batman or anything..."

"You never know," Osaka replied, "she might be."

Just then, Chiyo's parents pulled up and blared their horn. The four of them, along with Sakaki (who had joined them wordlessly sometime during the conversation), got into their van; they were all going to spend the weekend at Chiyo's summer home. They were looking forward to a weekend of fun and excitement.

They would definitely get it, alright. Just not in the way they would expect.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it for now. Hope you all come back for chapter five!**


End file.
